ratchet_and_clank_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Pan-Galactic Republic
The Pan-Galactic Republic - or the United Republic of Galactic Solar Systems - was the union between the Solana Galaxy and the Polaris Galaxy, created in the wake of the Polaris-Solana Treaty. It was formed in 8 ANC, shortly after the Nether Tragedy. History Separation and Union During the conflict with both Dr. Nefarious and Artemis Zogg, both the Solana and the Polaris Galaxy suffered major losses in lives, as well as damage to public property. When Barbara Jarvis assumed the position of Minister of Defense, she established a provisional government, with her in charge. In Spring, 8 ANC, Jarvis and her political party met with President Phyronix and his Senate in diplomatic terms. They agreed that both galaxies suffered from the same chaos, and thus, united, they would stand strong to prevent tragedies like these to happen again. The Solana-Polaris Treaty was made and both galaxies now formed one unity. Society and culture The Pan-Galactic Republic had a very diverse culture. Member worlds were able to maintain their own culture in accordance with local beliefs, customs, and traditions. There was a wide variety of different cultures within the Republic: from religious communities to hive-like communes. The Republic had a liberal policy towards arts also. The dominant aesthetic style of Galactic Republic-era was opulence and ornamentation. Military '' For the specific article, see Polaris Defense Force.'' As both Polaris and Solana had their own militaries, it was no more than logical that both military bodies would coöperate closely to keep both galaxies save. They remained operative in their own respective galaxies; the Polaris Defense Force in the Polaris Galaxy and the Galactic Rangers in the Solana Galaxy. Though, should the need occur, they could also operate in the other galaxy. Economy Both galaxies had their own primary multinational companies: Solana had Gadgetron, while Polaris had GrummelNet. The Galactic Republic's influence on the galactic economy was linked to its regulatory powers, production of Republic dataries, and authorization of relevant bodies. At the heart of the galactic economy was planetary trade. Interplanetary trade could support a local economy, but, in many cases, the high levels of economic interaction and the massive scale of exchange required for an advanced society could only be funded by interplanetary exports. While some planets maintained their own shipping fleets, most relied on large freight firms, such as Voxx Transport Systems, or independent freight haulers to carry their goods along major hyperlanes. Thousands of currencies were used across the galaxy. The Galactic Republic's dataries were perhaps the most widespread form of currency. Because of the Republic's exceptional membership, dataries were accepted on all but the most remote planets. From its inception, the credit was backed by the immense wealth of the planetMuunilinst and the Intergalactic Banking Clan. All working beings were required to pay income taxes, which were collected by the Republic Tax Collection Agency. In the later years of the Galactic Republic, a transit tax of 15% was levied to raise revenue for the government. Registered worlds Every two years, a new Registration Act would be launched, giving unregistered planets a chance to register for the Republic. For the Register, see: Planetary Register of the United Republic. First Registration (8 ANC) * Igliak * Jasindu * Viceron Second Registration (10 ANC) * Quantos Category:Locations Category:A.Z. Files